godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KingOfKretaceous/Sharkosuchus Info. (Remake)
Credit goes to GodzillaZero-Ones Hebimizu blog post for the inspiration. The Sharkosuchus is a kaiju that is planned to be released in a game sharing the same name as the monster. |copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =Sharkosuchus.jpg |caption =Sharkosuchus |name =Sharkosuchus |species =Fused Great White and Saltwater Crocodile |nicknames =The Aquatic Terror |height =90-110 meters |length =??? meters |weight =75,000 tons |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =Kazin, JSDF, Hybrehemoth |controlled =None |created =DrasticPark/KingOfKretaceous |portrayed =Sprites |firstappearance =Sharkosuchus (film/game) |latestappearance =Kazin vs. the Aquatic Terror (film) |forms =None |suits =ShodaiSharko |roar = }} Origins Thousands of years ago, a Great White and a Saltwater Crocodile met up on accident. As a result, the two violently struggled for superiority. It wasn't long, though, until they arrived at a strange volcano. It erupted, spewing radioactive materials into the sky & ocean. The force of the blast, which demolished to volcano, knocked out the Shark and Crocodile. While unconscious, they absorbed the radioactivity, & merged into one entity - the Sharkosuchus. After awakening, they swam to Mauna Loa by instinct to hibernate, and didn't wake up until thousands of years later. Name The name is a play on words, off the largest crocodilian to date; the Sarcosuchus, although the word Shark is fitted into the name, meant to reflect the fins of the creature. Appearance The Sharkosuchus appears to be a massive bipedal crocodilian creature. The back is plated with hard scutes, History Showa Era Sharkosuchus (film/game) One of the only two known occurrences of the Sharkosuchus appearing was in 1984, when Mauna Loa erupted. The kaiju rose out from the lava, officially ending its hibernation. After, she began heading down towards the nearest city. After it reached the area, it explored civilization, causing mass destruction by exploring its own abilites. The military only caused it to begin rampaging, wrecking the city even quicker than before. In the very end, the people stared at what was left of the city - ashes, rubble and petrified stone. She waddled into the ocean, swimming off to Mount Pinatubo to lay dormant again. Sharkosuchus X Hybrehemoth (film) Later, in 1991, Mount Pinatubo would erupt, awakening the Sharkosuchus once again. This time, the kaiju would wander the city and begin to rampage after being shot by the military. However, soon enough, the ground split open as a new kaiju, named Hybrehemoth, crawled out from a network of tunnels and also began to destroy the area. Soon enough, the two kaiju met, and tried to intimidate one or the other. Both refused to back down as a fight for territorial protection began. Hybrehemoth initially gained the upper hand, but was defeated when Sharkosuchus used the first instance of her Pompeii-Power breath, petrifying the wings and forcing the dangerous hybrid to retreat back underground. Soon, Sharkosuchus left to find a new volcano. Before her hibernation period, she laid her eggs(being impregnated between 1984-1991 most likely from a male Sharkosuchus) and went into hibernation. Kazin vs. the Aquatic Terror'' (film) Some time later in the future, she would wake up once again to wreak havoc amongst the city nearby. She would meet and face off against another kaiju named Kazin and a massive robot, named KDM-001. Assumedly, the original is killed, but soon later, the eggs hatch. Two survive, the opposite genders, however, the male is shunned from the volcano and is forced to migrate a long distance. The female migrates to a nearby volcano, and lays dormant for several years. Category:Blog posts